


Please Don't Die

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Stabbing, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Cal gets backstabbed, and Zevran freaks out





	Please Don't Die

Zevran snuck behind to the back line and backstabbed the mage calling the shots, sinking the blades deep into his back. With a satisfying sound the mage sunk to the ground as Zevran removed his blades. He edged to the second most back, an archer and easily slit his throat. This was going too easy, He thought glancing back to his party to see how they were fairing.

Oh no.

Zevran sheathed his blades and sprinted toward Cal, shouting his name. Cal glanced quizzically at him and paused in his swing of his staff.

Zevran watched as a blade entered Cal's back. He watched as Cal's face twisted from mild interest to surprise to agony. The blade was pulled back and Cal collapsed just as Zevran was within arm's reach. Zevran was furious, he barrelled into the darkspawn that had done the deed and stabbed it viciously without remorse. He left his blades sticking out of the thing as he moved to Cal, he eased him on his back. Cal cried out, his face scrunching in pain.

“Easy my warden, easy.” Zevran fumbled with his pack searching for the health potion. He tried to pick it up several times, it slipping on his bloody hands, before he got a hold of it. He uncorked it and held it up to Cal's lips. “Drink this.”

Cal, ever stubborn, pulled away. “What happened to Cal?” He slurred.

What happened to Cal? He just got stabbed in the back that's what! What was Cal talking about? Unless… Zevran felt stupid, his brain racing with panic. Oh, Cal always insisted on being called Cal. This isn't the time, Cal!

“Just drink!” Zevran growled.

Cal drank the potion, though Zevran saw a smirk on his face. Really? He was teasing now? Zevran took a pocket knife and cut Cal's robe from him. And flipped him on his stomach, the cut was deep, and blood flowed freely. He poured water over it to clean it. Then water over his hands for what he was about to do. Zevran took out an injury kit and took out a thread and needle. He stitched the wound closed quickly with shaking hands. Then he added gauze and bandages, wrapping them tightly around him. Finally he flipped him back around. He was deathly pale, and clammy. Zevran placed his ear to Cal's chest, there was a heartbeat, albeit a weak one.

Zevran poured the remaining of his water on Cal's face, he didn't stir. “You can't die.” Hissed Zevran. “Please don't die.”

“What in Andraste's tits happened?” Alistair cried out.

Zevran jumped. “Someone backstabbed him, I … I gave him a health potion, stitched and bandaged him. But we need to get back to Wynn.”

“Well that's just great, is an hour's walk backward.” Alistair folded his arms suspiciously.

“Well what would you do, thankfully the blade missed any important organs, I think, but he's losing a lot of blood.” Zevran snapped.

Barkspawn whined and licked Cal's face, Zevran knew how he felt.

“And I suppose I'm going to carry him?” Alistair asked.

“Braska, how you became a soldier when you whine so much is beyond me. Fine I'll carry him, you carry his pack.” Zevran threw Cal onto his back over his shoulders.

He got into a crouching position, wobbled before he stood. After balancing a moment longer he began to walk.

“Hey! There's no way you can carry him all that way!” Alistair cried out. “Your like a head smaller than him.”

Cal may have been tall but he was skinny, had no muscle on him, he didn't weigh that much. 

“Watch me.” Muttered Zevran.

It was going to be a long hour.

***

Zevran was panting when he got back to camp. He was sweating like a pig. Alistair seemed to offer to carry Cal every 5 minutes, Zevran refused. It was his fault Cal got stabbed, he should have been watching his back. And anyway, Cal liked him better then Alistair, if Cal died, Zevran would prefer to be the one carrying him.

Wynn got to work immediately and tried to shoo him off, he refused outright. He was going to be right here when Cal woke. After what seemed like far too long compared to how Cal healed, Cal let out a long groan. Wynn sighed and stood and walked away. Cal blinked blearily before focusing on Zevran. And… maker. He burst into a shit-eating grin.

“Zev.” He said hoarsely.

Zevran let a shiver go through him at the intimateness of the nick name. He couldn't help himself, Zevran leaned down and pressed their lips together.

When he pulled away he said. “Cal, I thought you were going to die.”

Cal reached up and touched his face, Zevran pushed Cal's hand to his lips.

“Never.” Cal said quietly. “We made a deal.”


End file.
